The present invention is directed toward percussion drums and, in particular, to apparatus, systems and methods for adjusting the tension of a drumhead.
Percussion drums have been used for hundreds, if not thousands, of years to produce sounds either alone or in combination with other musical instruments. A typical drum has a hollow body or shell over which a drumhead is stretched. A typical drumhead is circular and terminates at its outer boundary at a rigid or substantially rigid rim. When the drumhead is placed over the mouth of the shell, the rim is positioned slightly outside of the shell. A tensioning ring is positioned over the rim and is attached to the shell to retain the drumhead in tension across the mouth.
The tensioning ring is commonly attached to the shell by a number of threaded rods that extend between the tensioning ring and brackets on the outer surface of the shell. Threaded nuts are tightened on the threaded rods to move the tensioning ring toward the brackets, thus tightening the drumhead. A typical drum has six or more of such threaded rods. Accordingly, adjusting the tension in the drumhead typically requires the tightening of six or more separate nuts.
A number of tuning mechanisms have been developed in the past to make tuning the drumhead easier. Most of these mechanisms are incorporated into kettle drums, such as that illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,831,912 to Allen et al. Other mechanisms, such as those illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,265 to Tuttrup and U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,125 to Fece, have been developed for other types of drums.
None of the devices known to the inventor provide a simple and affordable drumhead tuner that is at the same time accurate and reliable. The mechanisms illustrated in Allen et al. and Fece, for example, are elaborate and likely expensive to manufacture. Accordingly, although they may be appropriate for expensive drums of the type illustrated therein, they may be inappropriate for simpler and/or less expensive types of drums.
Further, the mechanisms illustrated in Fece and Tuttrup are both subject to inadvertent adjustments that may accidentally modify the tone of the drum. The Fece device may be accidentally rotated, which would result in the drumhead tension changing. Similarly, the cables extending along the outside of the shell of the Tuttrup device could be displaced by the drummer or a drum stand, or the jackscrew inadvertently impinged, to accidentally change the tone of the drum.
It is therefore apparent that a need exists for a simple and inexpensive drum tuning device that is also accurate and reliable and not subject to inadvertent adjustments.
The present invention is directed toward a tunable drum for use with or without a drum stand having a first coupling fixed thereto that rotates as a unit with the drum stand. Embodiments of the invention allow an individual to quickly and reliably tune the drum either manually or by rotating the drum in the drum stand.
In one particular embodiment, the drum incorporates a shell, a drumhead, a tuning ring and an adjustment assembly. The shell has opposing first and second ends with a first mouth at the first end and a second mouth at the second end. The drumhead covers the first mouth, and is retained against the shell by the tuning ring. The tuning ring is held against the drumhead by a number of cords, cables or other elongated linkages. The cables extend from the tuning ring to the adjustment assembly through holes in the shell.
The adjustment assembly is made up of a connector member, a retaining member, a tuning linkage and a second coupling. The connector member is positioned inside the shell, and the cables are coupled to the connector member. The retaining member is positioned within the shell on the side of the connector member toward the second end of the shell, and is coupled to the shell to remain longitudinally fixed within the shell. The tuning linkage is threadedly coupled between the retaining member and the connector member such that rotation of the tuning linkage moves the connector member longitudinally within the shell and, as a result, adjusts the tension of the drumhead.
In another embodiment, a handle is fixed to the tuning linkage, and is positioned to engage a complementary coupling in the drum stand when the drum is retained by the drum stand.
In still another embodiment, the complementary coupling on the drum stand is movable between operative and inoperative positions. In the operative position, the coupling in the drum stand engages the handle, and the drum can be tuned by rotating it with respect to the drum stand. In the inoperative position, the drum can be placed in the drum stand without the handle engaging the complementary coupling.